brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:LIGHTNING HAWK
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administration forum ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- SKP4472 (Talk) 22:22, 12 April 2011 |} Welcome to Brickipedia! Man, there has been many new users here lately! --Toa Matau : When creation articles there is a box at the top of the page that says: "You are starting a brand new article. To create the page, click "more" and scroll down this template to click on the relevant topic outline, and start typing in the box below. If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button. Check out Help:Editing for more information on how to edit wiki pages." Click the area that says More + and you get template options. --Toa Matau Hey hawk! Just curious - where was Kid Flash revealed? I usually trust all of your edits to the LEGO Batman 3 page, so instead of automatically deleting it because I haven't seen anything on that character yet, I wanted to ask you just to doubt check. Thanks! Pbjms (talk) 16:23, October 26, 2014 (UTC) FOUND IT! Nevermind, haha. Pbjms (talk) 16:28, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Suicide Squad The game already has 18 long levels. Plus, that movie doesn't come out until August. So it would just be the characters in their classic appearance. But the game is revolved mostly around Superman, so I thought it might be a little odd too put in Suicide Squad characters. Though I am considering a possible DLC. If I do make a DLC, it would be based off of the movie, so you'd have to wait until August. --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 14:44, April 28, 2016 (UTC) There are a number of people I've been warning about adding useless categories. Can you give me the name of category and the user who created it? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:19, October 10, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Hello, of course I will take action against the vandal. Thank you for coming to me with this information, as my top priority is to maintain order on Brickipedia. The vandal will be warned, and the next time he does this he will be temporarily blocked, and then permanently. Also, I suggest you change your home page. Just delete his edits. --Ahawk007 01:49, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Hello, your Custom page: LEGO DC Extended Universe is very incridible !!! The page you flagged has been deleted. I presume you didn't see it, but I had better make you aware that another vandal (presumably the same person) added a personal attack against you and myself which has also been removed. If you see more pages like this, could you please message me directly. Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:50, December 8, 2018 (UTC) If they already have standard minifigure/character galleries, they are fine as they are. If not, can you expand on what you mean please (I don't recognise the abbreviations)? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:15, January 10, 2019 (UTC) I believe that video-game only mini figures just appear with the rest of the characters. I think it's best to keep it like this for now. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:17, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Undos Hey there, I see your concern. I don't really have the time to undo everything he did, as he did a lot. And we do know for a fact that every single episode will be included. However, I will tell him to stop. --Ahawk007 23:22, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Admin Hey, I just thought of something. You are one of the most qualified editors on this wiki, so how would you like to be a new admin? I can talk it over with Lavertus if you wish. --Ahawk007 23:23, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey LIGHTNING HAWK I love LEGO Star Wars: The skywalker saga!!! Your Request for Admin Hi, I was made aware of your request for Administrator rights a few days ago and I have been following the page ever since. Can I ask what experience you have as an Admin on other Wikis? Thanks, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 19:52, June 19, 2019 (UTC) How do I upload a new image to this wiki? Its "harmful" and "vandalism" to upload an image. I made custom figures and I want to put the images of them on this wiki, but I can't. Can you help me. Im doing a new image upload. (SuperJxl (talk) 14:55, June 20, 2019 (UTC)) Whenever I try to upload an image, I've tried multiple different things, It always says that it is automatically harmful and I am vandalizing an Image. I've not vandalized any images. Thanks (SuperJxl (talk) 17:06, June 21, 2019 (UTC)) Comic Con Hey Lightning Hawk, I just wanted to let you know that the Comic Con exclusives do not need to be classified as separate sets. Just work them into the main page of the character under "minifigure variants." --Ahawk007 17:18, July 9, 2019 (UTC) :As far as I am aware this is not how we have ever done things. There have been pages for the giveaways since the first Batman and Green Lantern ones in 2011. They have packaging and are classified as sets. --Matau Request for Admin approved Hi, sorry, I have been rather busy lately. I have not seen or heard of any opposition to your bid for Adminship, so I am happy to approve it. Can you please join our Discord server, as this is how us staff communicate nowadays. Welcome to the team. Congratulations, Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 18:27, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Can you please confirm your username on Discord? Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 20:06, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations Hello LIGHTNING HAWK, I would like to congratulate you on your successful bid for adminship. I was here back in the day when we had Benny and Xzister as administrators, and it is pleasing to see a new wave of administrators on this site. Your help is most appreciated.--Ahawk007 05:34, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism Yo Man my LEGO Batman 4 page has been vandalized twice. Can you put a lock on it? If not that ok, I know that there is a limit to how many pages you can lock. - By User:Cam Eron14 RE:RE:Vandalism Thank you so very much - User:Cam Eron14 Re: Rating articles Oops! My apologizes, I didn't know. I probably should of looked around for the rules. Oh and thank you. Cinderthomtrooper (talk) 15:51, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Rating proposal Hello Hawk, I have noticed you have rated some articles recently. Would you please drop an eye on some of the articles I have tuned in the past? Thanks * 75146 Star Wars Advent Calendar * 75184 Star Wars Advent Calendar * Buildable Galaxy and related sets I have also add them to BP:AFR but I am not sure whether this page still serve its purpose. VojtaMyslivec (talk) 13:22, August 12, 2019 (UTC) RE:Rating proposal Hi again and thanks for the reply. I have fixed the pages according to your comments, please take a look at the articles again. Please also see each of the Buildable Galaxy set as some of these are ranked Class 4 and some Class 2. I have tried to unify the pages as possible. Thanks, Vojtech 17:48, August 12, 2019 (UTC) https://the-hidden-side.fandom.com Just Recently I created this wiki for the fanbase of the Hidden Side. And I see on the homepage there are several wikis brickipedia is associated with. So can you add it and try to get users to edit it. It needs users.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 00:12, September 8, 2019 (UTC) :It needs to be built up more first.--Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 12:13, September 8, 2019 (UTC) I see that you are currently making edits while I right this so Could you join the Hidden Side wiki and help me build it up and try to get othe users to help as well--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 16:54, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Avatar? Hey Lightning Hawk, it's me again. There are alot of non-LEGO unrelated pics to Avatar, and i'm assuming this is all spam. I thought i'd just let you know. HOLY MOLEY ITS ALOT DUDE XD. Signed - User:Cam Eron14 Well I saw that you make external link pages for several lego themes that include a link to the fandom. For instance you have a link to the Galaxy Squad wiki on it's page. Well my wiki has 50 pages with frequent edit's can't you make a external link section on the Hidden Side page that has external links and references to the lego website, and other sites with hidden side information. And possibly have the link to mine.--Mysteryman3177 (talk) 23:54, September 21, 2019 (UTC) User:HelghastSoldier05 has been adding information that is based on leaks. I have changed these with a summary stating that this is against the rules, but he keeps changing them back. Nitewing1124 (talk) 20:14, October 4, 2019 (UTC)Nitewing1124 Talking Figs Any chance of maybe adding in a voice/portrayer in the infobox for a specific character ever since the talking minifigures were introduced in LEGO Batman 2? Goodluckkitty07 (talk) let be friends Hey dude, don't know how to do this but the Dark Ninja and Dogpound page should be merged since they are the same person in the TV show. Hey, kinda new to "messaging the fandom admin" thing, so forgive me if this is wrong. I was wondering if you had a second to chat? Affiliate Sorry to bother you at this time, but I have a quick question. I would like to know if Brickipedia still has wiki affiliates. Printer89 (talk) 22:04, February 10, 2020 (UTC)